Wedding Day
by Legacy Now
Summary: The wedding of Emperor Lyude and Wazn Countess of Yuane, Caroline. Kalas smiles as he sees his almost sister tying the knot. To Prince William and Lady Kate. 29/4/11


**Wedding Day**

* * *

_"Are you ready?" _

_"Yes... I am!"_

As the sound of the pipe organ moaned through the courtyard, the guest stood up from their seats and turned to gaze at the bride and king.

The sweltering heat of Alfard was tiring for the King of Wazn as he shifted slightly in the collar of his garment. The cold climate of his new homeland made heated climates for him unbearable to take, along with other major changes of moving to the snowy continent. Yet, what came with marriage, came other challenges as well; mentally, emotionally, and physically. But the sacrifices were all worth it.

Oh, how much Kalas loved his queen, who was the maid of honor of the future empress. It seemed like yesterday when it was their big day. Now it was his former Guardian Spirit, Caroline and Lyude's moment. He was extremely honored to be asked from her to give her away at the wedding, after all the teasing and 'bickering' they daily went through. At the end of the day, they knew they were still going to care for one another. No matter what happened, they will always be great friends till old age.

She was an almost sister to him. It was like as if he was given a Guardian Spirit to heal the wound of the gap after loosing Fee, to add on to his family members. To show that he wasn't alone...

And he was so glad she was the one who came to his world.

The first moment she came as a visitor to this world, she was an unusual little girl with clothes that seemed so outlandish. She was unwilling and silent at first, then as her stay became longer and longer... she slowly began to change. She was a meek, unassertive frame; to a prepared, tact warrior. She found the strength that was dormant with in her for so long.

He was very proud of her.

He knew of Caroline's feelings for the former Imperial solider the moment they left Anuenue. The irony was, they were both dense to notice it wasn't a secret. He sensed almost everyone knew what was going on between them, since it was impossible not to notice. Kalas just wanted the awkward personal moments to stop in front of him. It gave him _lots_ of material to tease on Caroline when he confronted her on his theory.

Now he was walking her down the aisle to him, a veil over her face and a snowy flowing wedding dress.

Nervous, but joyful, he could tell this is a day she will always remember. He knew the feeling... He knew the feeling _very_ well, as he flashed a smile at the maid of honor.

Oh, how much he loved Xelha...

The king gave the young Emperor a reassuring nod and smile as they arrived at the alter. A timid smile in reply came from the groom, overjoyed to see his bride. Kalas hopefully thought Lyude knew he was only kidding when he said he would beat him to a pulp if he ever hurt Caroline. But the soon newlyweds were _very_ in love. Hurting each other would be the last thing they'd do to each other. He had the same thoughts with Xelha.

The vows were spoken by the bride and groom.

This was it. This wasn't a dream, it was for real. His little sister... exchanging vows with a man she loved and was going to spend the rest of her life with.

If Fee was alive... would he be feeling the exact same emotions if it was Fee's wedding? He had to move on. It was sad and it felt like he was abandoning Georg and Fee, but there was the future he had to think of. He wasn't alone. He had friends. There was Caroline.

And Xelha.

_"... I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

The lips of the blushing newlyweds brushed against each other, pink flower petals raining to the ground. The King of Wazn aimed for his cheer in the crowd to be the loudest of them all.

There was going to be plenty of time to tease Caroline at the banquet.

* * *

**_Note*~_**

_To celebrate the upcoming wedding of the royal Windsor family, the recent news of Will and Kate's wedding got me inspired. ^.^_

_Three generations of the royal family… Phil and Lizzy, Charlie and Di, now it's Willy and Kate. May they be blessed, no stress, lives of happiness… _

_Hope you like! _

_XOXO  
_

* * *

~o~o~o~

_~Prince William of Whales and Kate Middleton~_

_29/4/11  
_

_~o~o~o~  
_


End file.
